


十年

by HTRK608



Category: The Legend Of Qin-All Media Types
Genre: F/M, 《秦时明月》衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HTRK608/pseuds/HTRK608
Relationships: 卫庄/红莲, 卫庄/赤练
Kudos: 3





	十年

（一）

26岁的卫庄是大秦乐坛一颗夺目的星，他创建了自己的音乐厂牌，入股流沙，以此为平台，打通更广阔的市场。

24岁的赤练是大秦炙手可热的女演员，她成立了自己的工作室，完成了从视坛转战影坛的突破。

这才是他们的第十年。去年新年之际在舞台上拥吻的情景犹新。可仅仅一年，那些如潮水般的祝福和尖叫涌来后又渐渐退去，“鱼欢水凉”的小道消息迭出。

不管是夸大神化爱情的呼声，还是为了搏尽眼球的唱衰声，两人都未作过多解释。

赤练深知卫庄的脾性。他一向对消费两人感情的行为嗤之以鼻。他倒也不至于刻意遮掩自己的感情，但不以感情为手段来牟取任何利益是他的底线，尤其是和赤练的感情。若非自然流露，他也定当众拒绝与赤练亲热的要求。

赤练偶尔兴起之下发的与卫庄的合照，也会收到不少同情她独自勉强经营感情的评论，卫庄要下场回复，却被赤练制止了――她每条微博下都不缺流言蜚语。

是了，证明他们一起走过的岁月，从不是什么声明解释，而是这些年的春花和秋月。

（二）

那年，卫庄16岁，红莲14岁。两人都就读于新郑中学，一个在高中部上高一，一个在初中部上初二。

当时卫庄、韩非、紫女和张良组建了一支乐队，平时的活动就是一起玩玩音乐，没有太多想法――除了卫庄。他将音乐视为毕生的追求，而不仅是消遣。

红莲是韩式集团的千金，年纪虽小，但凭着姣好的面容和优越的艺术细胞，成为了一名平面模特，时尚杂志上总能看到她的照片。

一天周五放学后，红莲要去公司拍几组照片。走出校门后，一个笑得十足猥琐的男生黏到她身边，说要送她回家。

此人叫姬一虎，一名社会青年，一个多礼拜前认识了红莲后，声称要追求她，经常来骚扰。

红莲的小脸唰地变白了，她万万没想到姬一虎会到学校来堵自己。她急忙调头往回走，掏出手机要打给韩非。

姬一虎拽住红莲拿手机的手，嘴里说着露骨调笑的话。这时，姬一虎突然爆发出一声惨叫。

一个比姬一虎高出一个头的白发青年掰过姬一虎的手，沉声道：“把你刚才的话再重复一遍。”

姬一虎疼得倒抽冷气，看见对方的眼神如刀锋般从自己脸上划过，身体弓成一条虾：“不了不了！大哥饶了我吧！”

白发青年手一甩，姬一虎连连倒退，头也不回地跑远了。

红莲一颗心落回原地，揉着手腕，看着瞬间逆转的局势，惊诧之余发不出任何声音。白发青年看过来，眼神全不似刚才那般阴冷。他张了张薄唇，最终还是没开口，不等红莲道谢，就从她身旁走了过去。

红莲回过头，他往学校里走去了，手里还拿着瓶矿泉水。难道他和自己还是校友？

红莲带着难以平复的心去公司拍完了照，然后把前两天做的绿豆糕带了几块去学校练习室，给韩非他们当作晚饭前的甜点。她也想借这次机会认识认识哥哥的朋友。

红莲远远听见练习室里的男声，快步走了过去。台阶上，白发青年拨着吉他弦低低弹唱。哥哥、张良和一个紫发姐姐在台下目不转瞬地观赏。

红莲倚在门边看入迷了。白发少年就像钻石般夺目，耀眼的光照进了她的心底，她眼中再也盛不下他人。她没有认错，这就是傍晚时分在校门口帮自己解围的男生。

曲毕，她走进去跟着韩非他们一起鼓掌。

“红莲，你什么时候来的？” 韩非眼里闪着惊喜，挽过她的手臂。

“也没多久。”红莲错开停留在白发少年身上的目光，低头打开手中精致的盒子，“你们应该没还没吃饭吧，呐，我带了绿豆糕给你们。”

韩非肚子很配合地叫了两声，他很快把红莲介绍给几个朋友。红莲也认识了，哥哥身边这个紫色长发的姐姐叫紫女。白发青年叫卫庄，是某娱乐公司的练习生，还有个和他实力不相伯仲的师哥盖聂。

红莲听张良说过，哥哥有个特别懂音乐的朋友，唱歌和弹吉他的水平都一流，是他们乐队的主唱。原来他叫卫庄，她默默在心里把这名字念了几遍，像是得到了块珍贵的糖来回品味着。

其他人都吃上了，赞不绝口，就卫庄还坐在台上，对着怀中的吉他似乎在思考什么。

“你也来一块吧。”红莲在他身边坐下，捻了块绿豆糕递过去，压低了声儿，“这个是肉松馅的，我本来想给哥哥的，但是你救了我，为表感谢，这个就给你啦。”

卫庄抬起头，红莲从他幽墨的瞳中窥到了自己青涩的倒影，心没来由地颤了颤。

“很好吃的，如果你喜欢，我以后经常做给你吃。”

“今天真的太谢谢你了。你好厉害，那个混蛋这么大的力气就被你轻易制服了！”

“你是我见过唱歌最好听的人，我相信总有一天你会成为万众瞩目的歌星的！”

N年后卫庄和赤练回忆起那天的情节，他说，当时自己想的是，她是他见过演技最好的人――竟能面不改色地如此吹捧他。总有一天你会成为人人称道的演员的。 

红莲是自来熟，生人面前也能侃侃而谈，可不知道为什么现在自己甚至有点不敢去看面前这个男生，可又看不够似的，任凭自己的目光在他脸上的线条棱角上细细抚触。

卫庄接过绿豆糕，轻轻一口咬下去。一阵清甜绵软在口腔内飘散开，和女孩身上淡淡的香味一样沁鼻。

“你，之前就认识我？”

卫庄点点头。某个人整天宣扬自己妹妹多聪明漂亮，还给他们展示妹妹的时尚大片，想不认识都难。

眼前的真人比精修照清淡了些，却别有一派素丽纯真和热烈，像个小太阳，照得人暖洋洋的。

“好吃吗？” 

“嗯。”

“我就说嘛！”

女孩冲自己绽开了一个甜甜的笑。

在过去十几年里，卫庄只是个习惯于独坐一隅低头抚弦的男孩。无数个夜晚里，他任凭那些不曾诉诸于口的情绪在幽冷的月光和音符中静静流淌。

可没有谁天生应属于黑暗，任何人都拥有拥抱阳光的权利。他紧紧握住了这一缕主动照向自己的温暖，一握就是十年。

（三）

之后，红莲总是送绿豆糕给卫庄吃，还央他教自己弹吉他。虽然哥哥说卫庄平时很忙，劝她别老缠着人家，可每次无论红莲提出什么样的要求，卫庄基本都会答应，出口无戏言。

他教她识吉他谱和指法，两人一起作歌，一个谱曲，一个写词；他是唯一肯带她去酒吧听歌品酒的人，有次撞上韩非，她拉着他飞也似的逃；他也会在打完篮球赛后走到她跟前，接过她手中喝了一半的矿泉水一饮而尽，引得周围一圈同学连连起哄……

那些快乐的时光就像一串串音符，在指尖下袅袅飘远。卫庄高一的那年暑假，他和盖聂所在的公司倒闭散伙，但恰逢高丽一家有名的娱乐公司在国内开展练习生选拔，他们牢牢地抓住了那次机会并顺利被选中了。

在高丽这漫长的几年，他基本只在过春节的时候回来一趟。他很忙，红莲也要备战中考。她不问也知道，在异国他乡的生活只会更艰辛，所以两人联系的次数也屈指可数。

既然他也在远方为梦想努力着，红莲又怎能懈怠。她一遍遍钻研错题，死啃卫庄留给她的笔记。

夜里的时候，思念总汹涌难抑。红莲就翻开手机相册，里面有几百张他们的合照和独照。

她和他说过，她享受在镜头前展现自我的过程，于是他就不厌其烦地给她拍。有她低头弹吉他的，有她嘟着嘴吹泡泡的，有她在樱花树下的摆拍，也有她各种搞怪的照片……

她还意外发现了从未看到的一段录像。画面里，她伏在练习室的钢琴盖上安静地睡着，一只骨节分明的手伸过来轻轻在自己的脸上戳了一下。

只有短短的几秒，她蜷在被窝里，来来回回地看，泪水湿了半边脸。

他没有说会不会回来，她也默契地没有问。

如果再见成为了共同守护的秘密，又何必问归期呢。

（四）

红莲高考将近时，家中发生变故。韩式集团本就是将倾之厦，父亲韩安这时又被诊断出淋巴癌。进了医院没多久，公司就破产了。韩安最终也在癌痛中去世。

韩氏兄妹尚未从丧父之痛中缓过神，便要在舆论和债务的压力下四处奔波。当时红莲刚出演了一部电视剧而走红，却因此信誉受累，甚至招来不少刁难和非善意的邀请。

再艰难又怎样呢，自己不也是这么过来了吗？赤练理好红裙的领口，摇了摇高脚杯里的红酒，转身朝不远处的P老板走去。

高考结束后，她以赤练为艺名，全身心投入了工作。今晚，她来参加的是前不久自己出演的电视剧的庆功宴。

一路上，不时有目光循着这抹宴厅里最夺目的鲜红而去。一双眼狭长灿若桃花，流光里勾出一派殷红妩媚，当真是绝色。

赤练当然懂那些在自己身上游走的目光，那种只由贪婪亵玩拼凑的热情，她见过了太多。他们当然不明白，美丽深处也可能会藏有毒刺。

“P老板，这次如果没有您提供的机会和平台，我们也没法出演这么好的剧了。”

“哦，赤练啊。这话就太客气了！”P老板见到赤练一脸欣喜，朝面前的的男人介绍道，“老Y啊，这是我们这次的女二，赤练。小姑娘还挺灵光的，以后有合适的剧本别忘了我们这位啊！”

“这位就是Y前辈吗，您好。您的那几部经典作品我一直都很喜欢！”

“姑娘啊”，对方抚上赤练的肩，“听我的，凭你这张脸，只要不犯什么事，这饭碗准端得稳！”

赤练眼中闪过一丝诧异，随即挑唇：“前辈这就是在逗我开心了。我这张脸可拼不过别人，不过呢，这样也不用任人拿捏。”

她果断抽离那人的手，把酒杯敬过去。

现实情况就是如此，她不屑于曲意逢迎，可也得谦和圆滑。没人手把手教她不卑不亢的标准。她只知道只有不断向上走，才能更洒脱自由。

宴会结束后，赤练拿着提包往停车场走。这里也颇有些热闹，西装革履，酒气熏天，嬉笑怒骂。

刚才经纪人打电话来骂骂咧咧地说，之前谈好的那个剧本被另一个女演员抢走了。赤练心下五味杂陈，脚下细高跟胡乱踩着节奏，往车位走去。

见车尾立了个黑色身影，赤练缓步顿足。她有些怀疑自己的眼睛。

“庄？！”

借着白得有些烫眼的路灯光，她确认，那正是她快两年没见的男人。他长发微蓄，部分散肩，部分银丝束起。

“红莲。”

她已经多久没听到这个名字了？记不得了，周围人现在都习惯喊她赤练。

她噔噔噔跑过去，撞进思渴已久的怀抱，感受到他也环住了自己，她贴得更紧了，要把骨头融进去似的，生怕他再跑走。

无人开口，但此时无声胜有声。

半晌后，赤练听得头顶上传来笃定的声音：“以后我不会再离开。”

赤练早前就知道，卫庄盖聂已经在高丽和其他人组成五人男团G.U.I.出道。卫庄告诉她，公司要拓宽海外市场，所以安排他们来秦国发展。

“国内这一块的竞争不算大，所以以你们的实力，人气和市场不用担心。”

卫庄帮她把车停进了学校停车场，熄了火看向她：“这些不用你操心。”

“你和你师哥在高丽受到的歧视和不公，需要我说吗？不需要我操心的话，那索性就说不需要我就是了！”赤练偏过脸去，一头大波浪甩出了个流畅明媚的涛纹。

卫庄一怔，随即了然。这人果然还是改不了，和以前一样只恨不能把一颗滚烫的心剖出来给人看，偏生倔得很，不容置喙，也不甘让自己闲着。

他轻笑，刮了一下她的鼻子：“为什么要这么想，嗯？听你的，我是你的人，就由你管。”

果然是好久没见，还是国外水土影响了他，这次倒这么快服软，赤练破涕为笑：“这可是你说的――”剩下的话都被他含了过去，取而代之的是一个久违的、绵长的吻。

尽管他们错过了彼此生命中的一小节，但每段空白却都有对方的影子。他们成长着，等待着，终于又抓住了彼此，只觉得冰冷双手的每条掌纹都回暖了。

（五）

正如赤练所料，G.U.I.甫一在国内出道就大火，打歌、商演、综艺的现场都座无虚席，新郑中央广场的大屏幕上也每天都投放他们的广告。

就连赤练的舍友也没逃过。宿舍的墙壁上贴着G.U.I.的海报。有几次激烈地讨论起来，从五人的新歌谈到他们谁颜值最高。几个人争得额角青筋毕露，还凑到赤练身边，说如果她有机会接触到他们，一定要替姐妹们要签名！赤练一时间哭笑不得。

不过要签名的机会很快就来了。G.U.I即将来新郑参加韩非主持的综艺，韩非是赤练的哥哥，几个女孩央求赤练带她们进后台见见偶像。

这个忙赤练是很乐意帮的，她还正想给卫庄一个惊喜呢。卫庄打电话过来告诉她这次的行程，赤练一副失落的口气，说自己正好要去外地拍广告。那头的卫庄沉默片刻，嗯了一声。

他们已经一个多月没见了，赤练想他想得快疯了。她其实比舍友们更想去节目现场。

不用说，节目录制现场疯狂又热情如火。什么海报啦，应援横幅啦，花花绿绿的全场到处飘扬。

赤练的舍友很争气，抢到了前排的票。这让她不禁想起，那年学校元旦晚会，几个朋友风风火火地把她拉到观众席第一排：“看你男朋友唱歌呀！”她立马红着脸反驳：“什么啊，他才不是！”

没想到，现在情景再现，她却只能充当个路人了。现场也有很多人认识赤练，抢着过来和她打招呼，要签名。好些还问她是不是也喜欢G.U.I.，她就回答是呀，但主要是陪同学来之类的话。其实说来惭愧，平时太忙，她连他们的歌都没听过几首。

一开始，卫庄并不知道赤练的存在。直到与观众互动的环节时，卫庄往底下认真扫过去，接触到赤练的笑眼时，他眼神一颤，但很快掠过了她。

卫庄的话很少，一开口还总是毒舌嘲讽，这是总被大家调侃的点。几个主持人也几次有意地把话题往他身上引，很好地活跃了气氛。

录制结束后，韩非带着赤练和几个同学来到后台。

赤练刚进化妆间，G.U.I.里一个长得奶白的成员惊喜地跑过来，操着蹩脚的中文问她是不是赤练，演过《xxx》里的小Q啊。赤练有点懵，点点头。 

那大男孩激动地一把抱住她，说：很高兴见到你！你和xx没在一起，我当时看得好难过！

赤练哈哈一笑，拍拍他的后背，感谢他的支持。没想到她居然还有海外的影迷。看样子，卫庄这几个队友，除了盖聂应该都不知道自己和卫庄的关系。

卫庄面无表情地把目光从两人身上移开。其他人都是饶有兴致地看着这粉丝见偶像的感人场面。

赤练几个舍友走进来，都是一脸兴奋含羞，鞠躬打招呼。盖聂他们也站起来回应，给她们签名。

几个女孩惊喜地发现，卫庄也没有传闻中的那么冰冷严肃嘛，跟她们合照，还主动问她们学的什么专业，而且还冲她们微笑了！这真是活久见，万年冰山今天是开冻了吗？

赤练笑容优雅，可是扯着衣角的指尖都发白了。盖聂淡淡把目光从赤练的小动作上移开，看向韩非紫女他们

――他俩这是干什么？

――不清楚啊！反正我闻到一股，哦不，两股酸味了！

――操心什么，又是人家的新情趣。散了散了……

…………………………

（六）  
傍晚，赤练按卫庄发给自己的地址找到他们今天下榻的宾馆。她面目裹得严实，确认没被人发现才走进去。  
他们五个住的是两个双人间和一个单人间，卫庄就住的那个单人间。  
赤练头一探进门，就被卫庄一把拽过去。门砰地关上，赤练被箍在坚实的胸膛前，吻如暴雨般不由分说地落在她唇上、脸上、颈间……

两人密不可分地亲到床边。房间里暖气开得足，两人身上已经起了层薄汗。赤练忙不迭扯去身上的外套。口内被柔软的舌翻搅着，侧边的拉链被唰地拉下，绒裙也被甩到床头柜上。  
卫庄把赤练摁到床上，捞起她双腿，把她长靴和吊带都褪下，翻起她内衣。  
赤练喘了一声，制止住他的手。卫庄停下来，盯着她。  
“他们在隔壁？”  
“对。怎么？”卫庄的手抚上她后背，摸索了一会还是没解开她的胸扣，索性直起身脱掉自己的衣裤。  
“哎，你……”精壮锃裸的身躯晃到了赤练的眼，她晕红着脸别开脑袋。  
卫庄哼笑一声，俯身扳正她脑袋：“那你就别叫。”说完，赤练胸前两团丰盈就给他握上，揉捏着尖端，胸衣已经被拱了上去。她闷哼一声，报复性地屈腿顶了他一下。  
好像是顶到了什么不该碰的地方，赤练自己也意识到了。卫庄眸色暗了下去，颇有些粗鲁地将她剩下的衣物剥了个干净，头埋在她胸前。  
飘软的白发若有若无地划在赤练肌肤上，湿热的触感一下下含吮着胸前弹滑的肉，更要命的是下面幽深的幽谷中，他的指节缓缓地探入。她清晰地感受到指腹在穴中按动挖搅，指骨不时顶碰着穴壁。  
一切都太过刺激，赤练不由自主地夹紧双腿，换来的却是更快的抽送，两臂也被焊铁般封在头顶。春潮汩汩涌出，快感和热意漫过全身。  
“感受到了么？”  
“什么？”赤练神情迷离。糙硬的触感划过柔嫩的地带，卫庄每一撩按就在她耳边问一句舒不舒服。  
赤练死死抓上他胳膊，抻直了脖子，拉长了声儿喊出来，又立马低下去，愤愤地：“你、你这个坏蛋！”  
她才反应过来，那是卫庄常年弹吉他结成的薄茧，当年她看着心疼还要给他吹气。谁成想，现在叫他作这个用途！  
卫庄唇一勾，又渐次探进去两根手指。热情的吸附，险些把他的魂都吸光。  
堆积了一个多月的思念，从在台上看到她的那一刻就被点燃，某种深戾的欲念一直压抑到了现在。尤其赤练还像个小动物一样，哼哼唧唧地，刚才凶起来咬他的手臂，一会儿又竖起脑袋，小小的舌尖舔舔他的喉结……  
他抓着她的手，摸到腹下，帮自己脱下最后一层布料。被释放出来的巨大，在她腹股沟间一跳一跳的。  
卫庄抽出几个指节后，突然把她翻了个身，扶起她腰身，礼貌性地打了个招呼“我进来了”，就挺身进了去。  
“唔――”赤练忍不住扭动起来。虽然她全身都被爱抚过，甬道也已经足够湿润，但仍有强烈的异物感。  
一开始卫庄克制着速度，一边吻着她后背，一边柔声说放松，但赤练白花花的臀肉在眼前不停摆动。在这样的视觉冲击下，他难以自制地一下沉到了底。  
赤练的身体刹那间有被贯穿的感觉，体内每个空隙都好像被他填得满满的。她呜咽着，撑着床面的手臂打起颤来。  
卫庄覆上她整个后背，另一手揉着下面晃荡的白团子。  
赤练柔软紧致的穴壁和他身下的脉络凸起完美嵌合，在缓慢的抽送中，快感蜂涌，很快泄了身。她甚至配合身后的人往后顶，没多久两臂完全卸了力，只能靠他借给自己的力。  
一次次被他顶弄进出中，赤练恍惚间回到了舞台上，台下有热情欢呼的粉丝，荣耀和感动一时达到了顶峰。可这都没有现在这么令她快活。  
如果没有他在身边，没有他的那一部分和自己紧密相嵌，生命中该会缺失多少温度啊，快乐又怎能升华为极乐呢？  
“庄、庄――慢点儿……啊――”赤练一波三折地转着调，口中媚吟被撞得支离破碎，她只得咬上卫庄撑在旁边的手臂，好抵消些微冲击带来的快感。  
到最后速度越来越疯狂，随着释放出来的白灼，赤练头脑中也擦起一路火花和白光。

“抱抱我。”赤练仰躺过来，伸出手臂，乌亮的瞳孔里颇有些委屈。  
卫庄知道她着实累了，环过她的脖子。两个湿透的身躯贴在一块。  
两人揉来揉去，说了一会儿“想不想我”之类的私密话，赤练的手机响了。她越过卫庄，半个身子倚在他身上，把床头柜上的手机接起来。  
赤练的舍友问她还回不回和她们一起吃晚饭。她之前和她们说自己出去一趟有事来着。  
赤练听着电话那头叽叽喳喳，同时感到自己背后的手一路摸到了臀上，又顺着臀线没入进去。身下濡弄的水声盖过了手机里的人声。  
赤练低呼一声，那边忙问她怎么了。  
“啊，没、没什么，你们、你们去吃吧，我不回去了！”赤练立刻掐掉通话，把手机扔回去。她头一次觉得这几个姐妹真的啰嗦，又是问她去哪了又是问她在哪吃。  
卫庄起来把她压在身下，邪邪地笑着：“问你吃什么，怎么不说？”说着，把她的手放到腹下那滚烫的物事上。  
赤练忍不住往下看去，柳眉一挑，紧握一下，上下套弄着，弄得卫庄粗喘了一声。他拖过赤练一条腿掰开，就着那被逗弄得再次潮润的穴口，“噗呲”一入到底。  
赤练见他眼底燃起一层情焰，汗水顺着下颌线甩到自己身上，修长精瘦的身躯灵活矫健，情迷意乱间抬头要吻她。卫庄按下她，俯身啃她乱颠的乳肉。  
“对她们那么温顺，对我却这么凶！”  
“怎么，吃醋了？”卫庄仍是疯狂动作。  
“我只是想跟广大粉丝朋友们揭露，卫庄的真面目，表面上严肃正经，私底下总是想着怎么逞凶行恶！”赤练咬着牙。  
“我不介意你详细和他们说我怎么逞凶行恶。但是有一点我要纠正你的是――”卫庄忽然停下，凑到她耳边，“我不是总是想，而是每天都想。”  
话音刚落，花心被狠狠捣了几下。赤练眼前升起一层泪雾，在灯光下折射出绚丽的光斑。耳边只有床下弹簧吱呀声，渺远又低敛。  
事后，赤练又去和卫庄的队友打了个招呼――以他女朋友的身份。那个奶白大男孩知道真相后，一脸惊慌失措加抱歉，看得赤练忍俊不禁。  
赤练还从其他队员口中得知，卫庄在正式签约时就和公司说明过他有女朋友，当时大家看他一点都没要透露人家姑娘身份的意思，也就一直没好意思问。现在几个人猝不及防被透露了内幕，反应倒是挺快，齐刷刷看向卫庄――请客吃饭啊！

（七）

卫庄时常觉得这一纸合同就和卖身契似的，许多小事都身不由己。他不止一次想过要解约，但出于对团队的责任，还是选择了留下。在这方面，赤练倒是看得很开，还甚至按过卫庄几次。

合约到期后，卫庄总算松了口气，果断选择了流沙。

公开恋情的那天，两人一起参加某慈善晚会。结束后，记者蜂拥而上，聚光灯打在两人紧紧相扣的十指处，真相昭然若揭。

卫庄主动凑上递过来的话筒，语气就像宣布发了一首新歌一样平常：“没错，我们是男女朋友。”

那天的卫庄出奇地温柔，虽然依旧是那张冷淡的脸，但他耐心回答了娱记的所有问题。

当天微博上就有人po出卫庄和赤练在晚会上群星合照时的互动视频和动图，更有人扒出以往两人暧昧的蛛丝马迹。不看不知道，一看吓一跳，连当事人都不知道他们竟在那么多不经意间的场合露出了马脚。

令人哭笑不得的是，起初他们会热情高涨地挖掘出高朋满座中的隐晦爱意，后来他们就对坦荡而寂静的柔情视而不见。

不过，他们不会知道他多少次在谱线上抒写关于她的灵感，也不会知道在荧幕前明艳灵动的她多少次从厨房里狼狈地钻出来，就是为了做双人烛光晚餐，结果还得要某无辜人士清扫“战场”……

在不见天光的暗夜里，在明朗通阔的昼日下，有些角落只有我们知道。这样，就很好。


End file.
